planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chawk1993/Dawn of the Apes: Caesar's Family and 'Council'
Hi everyone! I'm a new member of this wiki but not the CE reboot franchise. Like everyone here, I was excited to see the main cast, director and producer of the upcoming Dawn of the Planet of the Apes appear at Comic Con 2013. I wasn't actually there as I live in Australia but I was able to track the information and videos from the event online and I was excited to learn of the various things that were revealed by the cast and the crew. But the main focus of this blog post is what was revealed about Caesar's family and 'council' of apes. Wife It was revealed by Andy Serkis that Caesar will have a wife in Dawn ''while Dylan Clark, one the film's producers revealed that Caesar's wife was in fact Cornelia, which explains a lot as there were scenes omitted from the final cut of ''Rise ''that Caesar had a romance with a female chimp named Cornelia while imprisoned at the San Bruno Primate house but it is A caesar and cornelia.jpg|Caesar and his future wife, Cornelia. Cornelia.jpg|Future Queen of the Apes?: Is it the same Cornelia? currently unknown whether Cornelia in Rise and the Cornelia that is due to appear in ''Dawn ''will be the same character. She probably will be the same just played by a different actress which has been revealed for a while now as Judy Greer from The Descendants. It can also be presumed due to Cornelia's marriage to Caesar that she will also act as the colony's Queen as Caesar is their leader. As we only got a glimpse of her in ''Rise ''(if its the same Cornelia), it will be interesting to see what Cornelia is like in terms of whether she is friendly towards Humans or has a disliking towards them like Koba. Children It was also mentioned by Andy that Caesar will be a father to a teenage son and young infant by the time the events of ''Dawn ''roll around. Having never been a fan of the original films, I did however do some research into the characters of the original and found that in the much later original films, Caesar (AKA Milo) had a son named Cornelius who was named in honour of his father. This got me thinking: What will the son's name be? Will it be a nod to the original films? Will he be named in some way after Caesar's surrogate father and grandfather, Will and Charles? My top 5 picks for names for Caesar's son are: 1. Milo 2. Will or William 3. Charles 4. Cornelius 5. Zaius As for the infant child, there wasn't anything revealed about the child other then it was Caesar's youngest child. What I would like to know is, is Cornelia the mother of these two children of Caesar? It can be assumed that she is as Caesar doesn't seem like the kind of chimp to cheat on his wife. Council What I thought was interesting was the mentioning of Caesar having a 'council'. My question is, who will be on this council? Well, my first Hail King Caesar.jpg|Caesar: King and Leader of the Apes. Cornelia's husband. Cornelia.jpg|Cornelia: Caesar's wife. Queen of the Apes. Maurice (ROPOTA).png|Maurice: Caesar's Best Friend. Rocket.jpg|Rocket: Caesar's Predecessor. Rise of the Planet of the Apes koba.png|Koba: Caesar's Opposite. guess would be Caesar's best friend Maurice as well as Cornelia for the obvious reason of being his Caesar wife. I have a hunch that Rocket and Koba could be on this council too and why wouldn't they be? Caesar took the position of alpha ape from Rocket while they were imprisoned in San Bruno. As for Koba, I have a sneaking suspicion that Koba might become a villian or try to overtake Caesar as leader. After seeing what Koba did in ''Rise to Jacobs and what he almost did to Will before Caesar stopped him is enough to see that Koba no longer has any love for Humans in the same way Caesar does. Thoughts? I would love to hear your thoughts on these points. Category:Blog posts